(Hermanos Bidimensionales)
by Shion1479
Summary: Este fic es una mezcla del los animes Naruto y Bakugan, sé que debería estar en Crossover's pero pasen a leer y veran porqué no lo publique hay.. '¿Qué pasaría cuando te enteras de que unos de los protagonistas de tu anime favorito resulta ser tu hermano y dos diosas griegas te lo comunican? Pasas de tu mundo al tuyo solo para encontrar problemas... (Denle una oportunidad)
1. Traumado

_**Hola, hola fanáticos de la lectura prendidos a la pantalla de la PC en busca de interesantes fics ¡! Aquí Shion, su servilleta, ofreciéndoles una nueva propuesta llamada 'Hermanos bidimensionales'**_

_**Primero que nada me gustaría decir que la historia no es solo mía, sino también de una amiga mía, Liz María Gray, ella y yo tomamos un buen trama, creamos las ideas y le dimos molde a la historia.**_

_**Un último aviso: esta historia también estará en la página de Naruto como 'Hermanos bidimensionales' para que el público de también éste archivo pueda visitar este fic si así lo quieren.**_

_**En el archivo de Crossover's no lo queremos publicar porque… pos ya saben, nadie lee y nosotras queremos que si se lea. Si esto va en contra de ciertas reglas pues, entonces, nos veremos obligadas a mudarla allí, el caso es sencillo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, venga el fic ¡!**_

* * *

**+*+..Hermanos bidimensionales..+*+**

**+*+..Chapter 1: Traumado ¬¬..+*+**

* * *

**\\..Wardingtong../\\10:00**** a.m./**

Con permiso… con permiso… voy pasando – decía un pelinegro de impactantes ojos ambar corriendo sobre su bicicleta pasando entre la multitud de la ciudad de Wardingtong - *_¡Mierda! Llegaré tarde y no habrá quien aguante a Dan -.-_*

Siguió pedaleando lo más rápido que podía hasta que llegó a un parque, estacionó su transporte y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de chavos que, aparentemente, lo estaban esperando.

¡Shun! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le preguntó un castaño de extraños ojos rojos no muy contento, tal parece que lo estaban esperando desde ya hace un buen rato.

Dan, tranquilo, ni que lo hubiéramos esperado por horas ^^ – intentó calmarlo una pelinaranja de adorables ojos chocolate.

Estaba viendo la nueva película de Naruto, 'Road to ninja', hoy lo estrenaban y no me lo podía perder por nada del mundo, por eso se me hizo tarde – le explicó Shun sin muchas ganas a su castaño amigo – Hola, Alice – saludó a la pelinaranja sonriendo y ésta se sonrojó levemente.

Hola, Shun – le sonrió.

Maldito traumado ¬¬ – le dijo el Kusso cruzando los brazos – no puedo creer que cambies a tus AMIGOS por 'DIBUJITOS'

¿'Dibujitos'? ¡Qué no son 'dibujitos', mierda! Es ANIME – lo corrigió con cierto aire de ofensa y el ceño fruncido demostrando disgusto.

Bueno, ya bájenle a la peleadera ¿vale?... – ambos se calmaron – ¡Súper! ahora que ya estamos todos y no hay ningún chico malo que quiera arruinarnos la tarde ni a nuestros bakugan que están en Nueva Vestroia, ¡Vamos al Parque Acuático! – saltó una peliazul de peculiares ojos aguamarina muy emocionada.

Runo tiene razón, ¡a divertirnos! – dijo Dan y ambos tomaron el brazo de Alice y Shun jalándolos hacia su destino.

* * *

**\\Konoha/\\13:00**** p.m./**

Con permiso… con permiso… ¡oh, vamos! ¡Fuera de mi camino! – se abría paso entre la gente que recorría las calles y comercios de Konoha un pelinegro de hipnotizantes ojos ónix claramente frustrado por toda las obstrucciones que se encontraban en su camino cuando más prisa tenía - *_¡Maldición! Otra vez llegaré tarde y tendré que pagar el tazón de ramen del dobe una vez más…_*

Cuando vio una pequeña salida de su calvario no dudó en acelerar mucho más el paso y así poder llegar a su destino. A lo lejos logró divisar a un grupo de chavos que empezaba a hacerle señas para indicarle su posición.

*_Tsk, como si no los viera_* - pensó sarcástica y cansinamente el pelinegro corriendo hasta llegar a donde sus amigos.

Nee, a que por fin llegas, Teme – lo regaño un rubio de fascinantes ojos azules con una expresión sumamente graciosa para quien lo viera - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

No molestes, Dobe – respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño – hoy estrenaba la cuarta temporada de Bakugan y no me lo podía perder, lo sabes muy bien, Naruto, además de que Konota TV no vuelve a repetir los episodios.

Hola Sasuke-kun – lo saludó alegre una pelirrosa de bellísimos ojos verde jade.

Hola, Sakura – la saludó con pocas ganas.

¡Eres un maldito traumado Sasuke-baka! – Lo señaló ofendido el Uzumaki – ¡Es increíble que nos cambies por un dibujito, mierda!

¡Usuratonkashi, te he dicho miles de veces que no son dibujitos, es ANIME! – le reprochó molesto el Uchiha.

Oy chavos, dejen de pelear y mejor vamos a comer ya – los paró Sakura.

Tienes razón, Sakura-chan ¡vamos por el ramen! – gritó enérgicamente Naruto para luego jalarlos a ambos hacia el puesto de ramen más cercano.

* * *

**\\..Otra dimensión../\\****(sin hora)/**

¿¡QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ!? – gritó el supremo dios griego, Zeus, echando chispas por lo que acababa de descubrir acerca de las acciones de dos de las diosas.

Pos… ¡pos lo que dijimos! – encaró al gran dios una de ellas, Atenea, allí llamada Shion entre colegas – que separamos a eso dos escuincles en distintas dimensiones – murmuró de malas gana finalmente.

¡No puedo creerlo, son unas irresponsables, unas enfermas irresponsables! ¡No merecen el título de diosas! – habló nuevamente el temible hombre con el ceño sumamente fruncido y la clásica aura negra de ira rodeándolo.

Ay no, no diga eso… si, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, separar al Uchiha y al Kazami no fue muy buena idea… ¡pero lo arreglaremos, se lo prometemos! Pero por favor, denos chance, le juramos, JURAMOS que todo volverá a ser como debía ser – trató de convencerlo la segunda diosa, Afrodita, allí llamada Nuala por los mismos motivos que Shion.

¡Más les vale porque, o si no, OLVIDENSE DE LO QUE SON! Las convertiré en simples mortales, ESTAN ADVERTIDAS – dicho esto o, más bien, gritado esto, Zeus se retiró del lugar.

¡Maldita sea, Shion! Yo te lo dije ¡te lo dije!, te advertí que hacer eso era una malísima idea pero ¿tú me hiciste caso? Pos no, como siempre ¿no? Y ahora seremos condenadas a ser mortales el resto de nuestros días, MIERDA… – se quejaba Nuala desesperaba a su colega que echó la cabeza para atrás fastidiada y levantó las manos al cielo.

Kami-sama, por lo que más quieras ¡Hazla callar! – exclamó dramática ésta para luego observar a Nuala quien la miraba con furia – ya, pues, como tu dijiste vamos a arreglarlo todo, solo debemos ir por ese par de bakas, contarles todo y ya, problema resuelto ¿vale?

Sí, claro, así de fácil ¿no? – Le dijo sarcástica Nuala - ¿y tú crees que lo tomarán del uno así como así? Dios, se nota que no conoces a lo humanos y, mucho menos, a los hombres… son básicamente como Zeus o Paris… Machistas o arrogantes, creen en su propia realidad, una a la que ya los acostumbramos NOSOTRAS por haber hecho tal sandez que propusiste.

Mira, Afrodita, diosa del amor que tooooooodo lo sabe y en nada falla – citó sarcástica y fastidiada – ahorita no estoy para tus reclamos ¿eh?, sé que la cagé pero ya, pues, deja de reclamarme que tú tienes tanta culpa como yo por haberme ayudado – contraatacó Shion.

¡Maldigo la hora en que escogí hacerte caso, Atenea! – Exclamó Nuala molesta – ay si, dividamos su vida, separémoslos, su historia será más interesante y divertida, Zeus ni se dará cuenta – la imitó estúpidamente - ¿dónde quedó tu argumento, Shion? – la desafió.

¡Calla! Esto no se va a quedar así, lo arreglaré, tenlo por seguro, o dejo de llamarme Atenea – sonrió con malicia.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En el próximo cap. de 'Hermanos bidimensionales':_

_._

_¡Hey, tortolos tercermundistas! – ambos giraron a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz tan acaramelada pero, a la vez, demandante y observaron a una hermosísima mujer de largo cabello rosa y despampanantes ojos azules, acompañados de una hermosa anatomía de Miss Universo Paraguay 2012 – Normalmente este tipo de escenas me fascinan ya que alagan el esfuerzo de mi trabajo como diosa del amor ¡Tómala, Zeus! – Posó arrogante y ambos jóvenes la miraron raro – pero este no es el momento para andar a los besos, ¿valió, Mister Kazami? –_

_Dicho lo último tomó del brazo al ojiambar, lo cual se sorprendió y se dejó hacer sin saber él que hacer, Alice reaccionó y lo jaló del otro brazo._

_¡Hey! – Exclamó la pelirrosa - ¡Suéltalo, mocosa!_

_¡Oye! No te lo puedes llevar – le dijo Alice aún sin entender mucho la situación pero aún jalando al moreno. En ese momento, Shun salió de su pequeño shock y se zafó del agarre de la ojiazul._

_Alice… Alice tiene razón – balbuceó un poco pero se relajó - ¿Quién eres tú para venirme aquí a intentar llevarme a quien sabe donde con quien sabe qué fin?_

_La mujer enarcó una ceja._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**(Los responderemos por PM)**_


	2. Afrodita y Atenea ¡AUXILIO!

_**Hola, hola queridísimos lectores, nuevamente Shion y Nuala (Liz) presentándose con otro cap. más de este loco fic nuestro que salió de nuestra alocada imaginación y fanatismo repulsivo.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews y por entrar a leer siquiera nuestro humilde fic que, para serles sinceras, nos gusta mucho. Responderemos todos por PM.**_

_**Existió un cambio, esta historia también estará en la página de Crossover's como '(Hermanos bidimensionales)' mas adelante (ya no en Naruto) para que el público de cada archivo puede visitar este fic si así lo quieren. Haremos el intento.**_

_**Sin más que decir, venga el fic ¡!**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Anteriormente en 'Hermanos bidimensionales':_

_._

_¡Maldita sea, Shion! Yo te lo dije ¡te lo dije!, te advertí que hacer eso era una malísima idea pero ¿tú me hiciste caso? Pos no, como siempre ¿no? Y ahora seremos condenadas a ser mortales el resto de nuestros días, MIERDA… – se quejaba Nuala desesperaba a su colega que echó la cabeza para atrás fastidiada y levantó las manos al cielo._

_Kami-sama, por lo que más quieras ¡Hazla callar! – exclamó dramática ésta para luego observar a Nuala quien la miraba con furia – ya, pues, como tu dijiste vamos a arreglarlo todo, solo debemos ir por ese par de bakas, contarles todo y ya, problema resuelto ¿vale? _

_Sí, claro, así de fácil ¿no? – Le dijo sarcástica Nuala - ¿y tú crees que lo tomarán del uno así como así? Dios, se nota que no conoces a lo humanos y, mucho menos, a los hombres… son básicamente como Zeus o Paris… Machistas o arrogantes, creen en su propia realidad, una a la que ya los acostumbramos NOSOTRAS por haber hecho tal sandez que propusiste_.

_Mira, Afrodita, diosa del amor que tooooooodo lo sabe y en nada falla – citó sarcástica y fastidiada – ahorita no estoy para tus reclamos ¿eh?, sé que la cagé pero ya, pues, deja de reclamarme que tú tienes tanta culpa como yo por haberme ayudado – contraatacó Shion._

_¡Maldigo la hora en que escogí hacerte caso, Atenea! – Exclamó Nuala molesta – ay si, dividamos su vida, separémoslos, su historia será más interesante y divertida, Zeus ni se dará cuenta – la imitó estúpidamente - ¿dónde quedó tu argumento, Shion? – la desafió._

_¡Calla, pues! Esto no se va a quedar así, lo arreglaré, tenlo por seguro, o dejo de llamarme Atenea, diosa de la guerra – sonrió con malicia._

_._

_._

* * *

**+*+..Hermanos bidimensionales..+*+**

**+*+..Chapter 2: Afrodita y Atenea… ¡Auxilio!..+*+**

* * *

**\\..Wardingtong../\\20:00**** p.m./ **

¿A poco no nos la pasamos padrísimo hoy, Shun? – le sonrió la dulce pelinaranja caminando a su lado por las oscuras calles de Wardingtong.

Pues… si, Alice, debo admitir que fue muy divertido – respondió con una semi-sonrisa y volteó la cabeza para el lado encontrándose con esos ojos chocolates de los cuales estuvo enamorado años atrás, no sabría decir si seguía siendo así pero así fue, de eso estaba seguro; ninguno de los dos pudo despegar la mirada uno del otro y la distancia se fue acortando lentamente hasta que…

¡Hey, tortolos tercermundistas! – ambos giraron a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz tan acaramelada pero, a la vez, demandante y observaron a una hermosísima mujer de largo cabello rosa y despampanantes ojos azules, acompañados de una hermosa anatomía de Miss Universo Paraguay 2012 – Normalmente este tipo de escenas me fascinan ya que alagan el esfuerzo de mi trabajo como diosa del amor ¡Tómala, Zeus! – Posó arrogante y ambos jóvenes la miraron raro – pero este no es el momento para andar a los besos, ¿valió, Mister Kazami? –

Dicho lo último tomó del brazo al ojiambar, lo cual se sorprendió y se dejó hacer sin saber él que hacer, Alice reaccionó y lo jaló del otro brazo.

¡Hey! – Exclamó la pelirrosa - ¡Suéltalo, mocosa!

¡Oye! No te lo puedes llevar – le dijo Alice aún sin entender mucho la situación pero aún jalando al moreno. En ese momento, Shun salió de su pequeño shock y se zafó del agarre de la ojiazul.

Alice… Alice tiene razón – balbuceó un poco pero se relajó - ¿Quién eres tú para venirme aquí a intentar llevarme a quien sabe donde con quien sabe qué fin?

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

Wow, quien sabe que profesión haya tenido tu madre para que le salieras tan nerd y… sexy a la vez – habló y Shun abrió un poco más su ojos, mientras que Alice ya la anotaba mentalmente a su lista negra – pero bueno, Shion dijo que primero deberíamos estar los 4 reunidos para revelar nuestras identidades y… bla bla bla pero qué más da – se acercó a él seductoramente – soy Afrodita, la diosa del amor pero puedes llamarme Nuala, cariño – sonrió mientras ambos jóvenes la miraban sorprendidos, esto tenía que ser un sueño.

* * *

**\\Konoha/\\22:00**** p.m./**

Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa, Sasuke-kun – le agradeció algo apenada la linda pelirrosa de al lado suyo, este le resto importancia.

Como sea, molestia – habló indiferentemente el pelinegro mirando para otro lado, Sakura lo observó por unos instantes con una expresión triste y luego bajó la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma indiferencia, ella siempre lo había tratado bien con la esperanza de que algún día la tomara en cuenta pero ¿qué había ganado, en cambio? Su desprecio, y ¿cómo? Talvez siendo tan amable lo aburrió, quien sabe, lo que si sabía era que le dolía, y mucho.

¡Oye, malnacido Uchiha! ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a una chica tan bonita, pues? – oyeron una enfurecida voz proveniente de detrás de ambos por lo que voltearon topándose con la silueta de una también bella mujer de cortos cabellos negros con mechas azules e impactantes ojos dorados, quien miraba al ojinegro molesta – realmente no te imaginaban taaaan amargado, pero de que estas bueno, estas buenísimo – sonrió maliciosa mientras ambos jóvenes la miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos – andando, aficionado a la venganza –

La pelinegra lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló pero, en ese momento, Sasuke se zafó del agarre de la ojidorada, quien lo fulminó visualmente.

Yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo, ni siquiera te conozco – le dijo éste frunciendo el ceño mientras Sakura solo observaba la escena sin entender.

Pfff Kami, dame paciencia – habló para sí misma cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente – esto no era lo que había quedado con Nuala pero… - se acercó más a ambos jóvenes – soy Atenea, diosa de la guerra, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Shion.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como plato, esto tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

**\\..Otra dimensión../\\****(sin hora)/**

Zeus, ¿Estás seguro de que dejar que estas chicas resuelvan todo este embrollo haya sido una buena idea? Lo digo porque ya enterado de lo que habían hecho pues… – le hablaba Paris a su superior, él estaba convencido de que dejar a cargo de aquellas dos diosas algo tan importante como eso sería malo, muy malo.

¡No vuelvas a cuestionar mis indicaciones y/o decisiones! Ellas nos metieron en este embrollo y ahora les corresponde a ellas sacarnos de él, por lo que no quiero que te metas en ello ¿has entendido? – habló molesto el gran Dios griego levantándose de su trono.

Por supuesto, mi lord – asintió Paris y Zeus se retiro – viejo idiota, ¿Quién carajos se cree para hablarme de esa forma, a mi? Por supuesto que intervendré en el caso de estos hermanitos que separaron esas dos imitaciones de hermanas Wathson – sonrió malicioso.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En el próximo cap. de 'Hermanos bidimensionales':_

_._

_Que ustedes dos son hermanos – sonrió maliciosa Shion a ambos presentes que quedaron boquiabiertos._

_¡¿Qué?! – gritaron histéricos ambos, era imposible._

_¡Este estúpido aficionado a la venganza no puede ser mi hermano! – espetó Shun muy molesto, eso debía ser mentira._

_¡Hey! – Reclamó Sasuke al igual que él - ¡habla el imbécil, intento de ninja de cuarta, apuesto que ni un jutsu de ilusión sabes hacer!_

_¡Las cosas aquí no son iguales a las de Konoha, los ninjas como yo no poseemos chakra! – Se defendió – ¡Así que mejor te callas, homosexual, que tu primer beso fue con Naruto-sama!_

_Los colores se le subieron a la cara – ¡oh sí, lo dice el idiota que se enamoró de un pollo parlante! – le gritó Sasuke y se lanzaron rayos por los ojos mientras gruñían como perros rabiosos._

_*Ahg, ninjas* - pensaron ambas diosas allí presentes observando la disputa con una vena hinchada en la sien._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Aficionado a la venganza y ninja de 4

**Hola, hola nuevamente fanáticos de Fanfiction, aquí nuevamente Nuala (Liz) y Shion (Eu) con otro capítulo más de este fic nuestro salido de nuestras locas cabecitas.**

**De veras que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ellos son nuestro prototipo de inspiración. Responderemos cada uno por PM, no se preocupen.**

**Finalmente decidimos que el fic solo estará en esta página, hasta ahí, ya saben, nos evitamos problemas y, además, aquí se lee, allá no.**

**Sin más que decir, venga el fic ¡!**

* * *

_._

_._

_Anteriormente en 'Hermanos Bidimensionales'_

_._

_Zeus, ¿Estás seguro de que dejar que estas chicas resuelvan todo este embrollo haya sido una buena idea? Lo digo porque ya enterado de lo que habían hecho pues… – le hablaba Paris a su superior, él estaba convencido de que dejar a cargo de aquellas dos diosas algo tan importante como eso sería malo, muy malo._

_¡No vuelvas a cuestionar mis indicaciones y/o decisiones! Ellas nos metieron en este embrollo y ahora les corresponde a ellas sacarnos de él, por lo que no quiero que te metas en ello ¿has entendido? – habló molesto el gran Dios griego levantándose de su trono._

_Por supuesto, mi lord – asintió Paris y Zeus se retiro – viejo idiota, ¿Quién carajos se cree para hablarme de esa forma, a mi? Por supuesto que intervendré en el caso de estos hermanitos que separaron esas dos imitaciones de hermanas Whilsom's – sonrió malicioso._

_._

_._

* * *

**_+*+..Hermanos bidimensionales..+*+_**

**_+*+..Chapter 3: Aficionado a la venganza y Ninja de cuarta..+*+_**

* * *

**\\..Wardingtong../\\20:10 p.m./**

¿A…Afrodita? – preguntaron perplejos ambos jóvenes.

La que viste (sexymente) – recalcó – y calza, mis amores – respondió sonriendo complacida con las caras de sus acompañantes pero su expresión cambió drásticamente a una mirada severa hacia cierto pelinegro cuando éste empezó a carcajearse como desquiciado - ¿Qué es tan gracioso, psicótico?

JAJAJAJA pues que tu JAJAJAJA – Shun se tomó del estómago y se limpió unas lágrimas provocadas por la risa mientras que Alice lo miraba preocupada y Nuala como si estuviera loco – si que caminaste mucho, el manicomio queda a 2 km de aquí, admiro tu esfuerzo por salir de ese lugar pero yo creo que sería mejor que vuelvas porque estas mal, de veras – recuperó la compostura pero le habló con burla y una sonrisa de lado, Nuala empezó a expedir humo por las orejas, ese insolente – creerte una diosa griega JAJAJA estas de veras loca.

¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS LOCA, AMANTE DE LAS PLUMAS!? – le gritó Nuala tomándolo del cuello de la camisa hecha una furia, Shun debía admitirlo, logró intimidarlo - ¡¿CREES QUE POR SER TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY Y TENER FACHA DE SEX SIMBOL TIENES DERECHO A OFENDER A LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO TAN DESCARADAMENTE?! PUES FÍJATE QUE NO LO TIENES Y SI NO CREES EN MI PROFESION SOLO VE ESTO – lo soltó de una y se acercó a Alice quien la miraba con terror, suspiró y golpeó levemente su frente con la punta de su dedo índice – adora al 2° mejor jugador de bakugan del mundo – y casqueó los dedos.

Los ojos de Alice pestañearon unos segundos y luego voltearon hacia Shun, quien las observaba con algo de miedo, los orbes de la pelinaranja brillaron mientras que una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo se plasmaron en su rostro, Shun abrió los ojos como platos poniéndolos en blanco cuando sintió como la pelinaranja se le lanzó encima abrazándolo posesivamente mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza y mejillas.

¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¡Eres Shun Kazami! ¡Te adoro! ¡Tengo un enorme altar tuyo en mi habitación! ¡Eres el mejor! – chillaba la ojichocolate montada sobre él mientras el pelinegro la miraba atónito, Nuala sonrió satisfecha.

Suficiente – habló con seguridad y chasqueó los dedos, Alice reaccionó al instante y observó al hombre sobre el cual estaba encima, la muchacha se sonrojó completamente.

¡Lo siento mucho! – se bajó de él de golpe tapándose la cara de la vergüenza, no estaba segura de lo que paso pero el solo hecho de estar así con él la hacía estremecer.

¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido, cabeza de pulpa de calabaza? – le preguntó la diosa y Alice negó en silencio.

¡Pero qué vergüenza! – exclamó apenada de repente luego de la negación al recordar la escena. Shun seguía atónito.

¿Y? ¿Ahora me crees, corazón? – sonrió la pelirrosa.

Bue…Bueno – balbuceó un poco el ojiambar pero se relajó – Si pero, ¿Qué no se suponía que Afrodita era…?

¿…Una despampanante rubia de largos y ondulados cabellos y deslumbrantes ojos azul cielo con la personalidad más dulce y, a la vez, sensual que haya existido? – Lo interrumpió terminando la frase Nuala y Shun asintió – no, ¿cómo crees? Mi personalidad ha sido acertada pero lo demás no, así es como me imaginan esos estúpidos y afeminados escritores de literatura sobrenatural griega cuando, en realidad, JAMAS me habían visto antes, que idiotas por Dios, ¿Imaginarme nada más? Pero que insolencia – hablaba la Diosa Griega mientras sus acompañantes la miraban expectantes, finalmente suspiró y cogió de la mano al pelinegro – andando que Shion me regañará otra vez si no te llevo a tiempo.

Pero… ¿A dónde? – preguntó Shun confundido.

Nuala sonrió – a conocer a tu hermano – dicho esto abrió un portal y lo jaló dentro de él pero no sin antes de que Shun pudiera tomar a Alice de la mano llevándosela consigo.

* * *

**\\Konoha/\\22:15 p.m./**

¿Atenea? – parpadeó sorprendida la pelirrosa mientras que Sasuke miraba a la diosa enarcando una ceja.

¿Quién Atenea? – preguntó indiferente, a Shion se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

Atenea, Diosa de la Guerra, ignorante – repitió la pelinegra fastidiada.

Mmm no, eso es mentira, que yo sepa el Dios de la Guerra es… - hablaba el pelinegro enfureciendo más a la ojidorada pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

No, Sasuke-kun, Atenea es la Diosa 'Griega' de la Guerra – le explicó dulcemente.

Aja, si, como sea, estás loca – le dijo a Shion quien quedó O_O para luego voltear a ver a la ojijade – andando, molestia, que aún te debo dejar en tu casa y tengo muchas cosas que hacer – retomó su camino mientras la pelirrosa lo observaba. Shion explotó.

¡¿COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESE MODO, ESTÚPIDO EMO-DROIDE DE MIERDA?! – Lo tomó a sopadas, al igual que su semejante, Sasuke también debía admitir que logró intimidarlo un poco - ¡TE CREES LA GRAN COSA POR SER POSEEDOR DEL SHARINGAN ¿NO?! ¡PUES FIJATE QUE ESO IMPORTA UN BLEDO PARA CONMIGO Y DEJAME DECIRTE UNA COSA MÁS, IMITACIÓN BARATA DE ORLANDO BLOOM, SI NO CREES EN MI DIVINA PROFESIÓN TE ENSEÑARÉ! – aventó el cuerpo del Uchiha quién por poco pierde el equilibrio y se dirigió a la pelirrosa que la miraba como si fuera una psicópata, suspiró le dio un golpecito en la frente al igual que lo había hecho Nuala – fulmina al hermano del 2° mejor jugador de bakugan del mundo – Sasuke enarcó una ceja y Shion, ignorándolo, chasqueó los dedos.

Sakura pestañeó unas cuantas veces para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro, ésta se cargó de odio y un aura maligna la rodeó completamente; segundos después la ojijade ya había tumbado al Uchiha al piso y montado sobre él, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, MALNACIDO UCHIHA! ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO DE UN PATÁN COMO TU!? – Le propinó una bofetada a un sorprendido Sasuke – ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA A CASA, QUEMARÉ POR COMPLETO EL PEDESTAL QUE TE HICE EN MI CUARTO! – y siguió golpeándolo pero el pelinegro aún en shock, lograba esquivar sus golpes.

¡Vamos, cerecito, tu puedes! ¡Dale duro! ¡Si, vamos, justo en los huevos! – la animaba una entusiasta pelinegra y Sasuke la fulminó con su mirada en blanco como si estuviera psicópata – ok, no jeje; suficiente, Sakurita – sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

Sakura recuperó la compostura al instante y al observar al golpeado Sasuke sobre el cual estaba montada, los colores se le subieron al rostro, se levantó de un salto y lo ayudó a levantarse.

¿Yo…yo te hice esto? – El pelinegro la miró con molesta indiferencia al tiempo que asentía - ¡Lo siento mucho, de veras, te juro que no tengo idea de como paso, yo…!

Solo cállate, ¿oíste? – le dijo molesto y Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras asentía, Shion enarcó una ceja – y tu – refiriéndose a la pelinegra - ¿¡por qué carajos hiciste que me hiciera eso!?

Para probarte cuan cierto es lo que te dije, agradece que le quité el kunai antes de que se te lanzara encima – respondió ésta enseñando el objeto y Sakura quedó O_O – ten, cerecito – se lo aventó y la ojijade lo atrapó pero lo soltó de golpe pensando en lo que le pudo haber hecho a su querido Sasuke con esa cosa – bien ahora que ya está todo dicho y DEMOSTRADO – observó con determinación al pelinegro – podemos irnos.

La ojidorada volvió a tomar del brazo a Sasuke pero este habló una vez más:

¿A dónde? – confundido y desconfiado.

Dios, ¿Qué no te callas? – Suspiró – a donde tu hermano – respondió.

¡¿Itachi?! –

¡Qué el papacito de Itachi ni que ocho cuarto! Junto a tu otro hermano – sonrió con malicia Shion para luego abrir un portal que, básicamente, succionó a Sasuke y, como Sakura estaba cerca, a ella también.

* * *

**\\Agujero negro en quien sabe que dimensión/\\sin hora/**

¡Llegamos! - anunciaron ambas diosas encontrándose y trayendo tras ellas un par de jóvenes bastantes desorientados mirando por todas partes con algo de miedo.

Wow, Kazami, eres mucho más sexy de lo que te imaginé – lo elogió Shion mirándolo pervertidamente y éste dio unos pasos atrás quedando tras Alice quien fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, la cual la ignoró olímpicamente.

Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, Uchiha – esta vez fue Nuala sonriendo seductoramente y Sasuke hizo lo mismo que el ojiambar, al igual que Sakura lo mismo que Alice.

Bueno, chavos, ya estamos aquí, véanse – ordenaron ambas serias y ambos pelinegros se acercaron mientras se miraban como si fuesen fantasmas o algo por el estilo.

¿Sa…Sasuke Uchiha? ¿De Naruto? – preguntó impresionado el Kazami.

¿Shun… Kazami? ¿De Bakugan? – preguntó de la misma forma el Uchiha.

Esto es increíble – musitaron ambos.

Si, lo es ¿verdad? – Habló Nuala sonriendo nerviosamente - ¿y saben que lo es más?

¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos aún viéndose no esperando algo más impactante que ver a uno de los protagonistas principales de su anime favorito.

Que ustedes dos son hermanos – sonrió maliciosa Shion a ambos presentes que quedaron boquiabiertos.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron histéricos ambos, era imposible.

¡Este estúpido aficionado a la venganza no puede ser mi hermano! – espetó Shun muy molesto, eso debía ser mentira.

¡Hey! – Reclamó Sasuke al igual que él - ¡habla el imbécil, intento de ninja de cuarta, apuesto que ni un jutsu de ilusión sabes hacer!

¡Las cosas aquí no son iguales a las de Konoha, los ninjas como yo no poseemos chakra! – Se defendió – ¡Así que mejor te callas, homosexual, que tu primer beso fue con Naruto-sama!

Los colores se le subieron a la cara – ¡oh sí, lo dice el idiota que se enamoró de un pollo parlante! – le gritó Sasuke y se lanzaron rayos por los ojos mientras gruñían como perros rabiosos.

*Ahg, ninjas* - pensaron ambas diosas allí presentes observando la disputa con una vena hinchada en la sien. Sakura y Alice miraban sin entender.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_._

_._

_En el próximo cap. de 'Hermanos bidimensionales':_

_._

_Wow, eres… eres – tartamudeaba sorprendido Shun observando a su ídolo frente a él que lo miraba interrogante – ¡Naruto-sama! – finalizó con estrellitas en los ojos y moviendo su cuerpo como gusanito._

_Jeje si, me llamo Naruto pero lo de 'sama' ¿Por qué va? – Preguntó el rubio confundido rascando su cabeza y mirándolo más de cerca – ¿y cómo es que me conoces?_

_¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡Sé absolutamente todo sobre ti! Eres mi ídolo – respondió el pelinegro sin poder dejar de admirarlo._

_Ok… entiendo – dijo Naruto algo incómodo – wow tener un fan se siente súper – finalmente sonrió con arrogancia. Sasuke enarcó una ceja mientras que Sakura y Alice los miraban con cara de WTF?_

_Tsk… idiota – musitó Sasuke cerrando los ojos – *este tipo no puede ser mi hermano*_

_._

_._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
